


MST3K prompt stories

by laridian



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian
Summary: Stories written for prompts on Tumblr, Pillowfort etc. I am the-laridian on Tumblr and laridian on PF. They'll be updated as they get written.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [michellespensctratchz](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: Anger, #14, Crow T Robot. (MST3K)

“Go. You go and don’t even think about coming back here!” Crow shouted, and wished his arms worked so he could slam the door.

"Crow, honey, you're just upset - "

"No! You always take his side!"

"He sure does!" Tom piped up.

"Tom, you're not helping!" Joel chided. "Crow, c'mon, I know Tom didn't mean to break it - "

"Oh, I'm sooo sure." Crow boosted his sarcasm sequencer to full for that one. "Just keep that fireplug out of my room from now on! Or I'll - I'll - I'll send the Satellite of Love into the sun!"

"Now, Crow, you know you shouldn't do that. C'mon. Let me see if I can fix it, and then we'll have some cocoa and Nutter Butters."

"You can't bribe me, Joel!... D'you think it can be fixed?"

"I bet I can fix it up just as good as it was before," Joel said, patting Crow on his "shoulder". "Tom, you go sort the new additions to your underwear collection, okay? I know you've been putting that off." He picked up the broken pieces. "Yeah, I can get this back together, buddy. You'll see."

"Okay," Crow sniffled. "Can I still have the cocoa and Nutter Butters?"

"Of course you can."


	2. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the December prompt "coming home", [here on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1933634?page=1&comment=750313).

“You okay there?” Tom asked.

Mike swallowed hard, and nodded. “How many years has it been again? In earth time. Local time. Not when were at the end of time, and then went to future ape-world time, and then back to Roman times, and – “

“Okay, I’m confused now,” Crow said.

“Since you were shot into space, to this point, in local Earth time, nine years,” Tom said. “Give or take a few weeks.”

“Assuming we’re on the right planet,” Crow added.

“Or that we’re not in an alternate timeline,” Tom said.

Nine years. Was that enough to be declared legally dead? They’d probably given up on him… but… maybe not. Mike stared at the house, the twinkling lights on the roof edges, the snowman in the front yard… it felt… not quite the same as when he’d seen it, years and years ago. (He wasn’t even sure how many years, now, after all the time traveling and wormholes.)

“Can we go inside, _please?”_ Tom whined. “It’s cold and wet out here!”

“Yeah, and it’s dark and the snow stopped being fun after you had to dig me out of that snowbank.”

“Hey, hey, guys, it’s okay,” Mike said, pulling them toward him, one on each side. How his family would react to the robots, that was a whole different thing, and maybe he should’ve left them home, but… the ‘bots were his family now too.

Still. Maybe he should’ve left them home. They’d probably cause trouble in there, when all Mike wanted to do was see his family again, and… he could bring the ‘bots back another time.

“I think we’ll go home now,” he said.

“Awww, Mike!”

“Mike, you promised!”

“And we’ll come back! I just… think tonight isn’t the best night.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re probably watching _It’s a Wonderful Life_ and don’t want any riffing during it,” Mike said, and after a moment’s thought, realized it was probably true.


End file.
